Friends, Quills, and Parchment
by Emiii25
Summary: Sometimes it just takes a little push to get two people to realize their feelings for each other...and other times it takes a hex, a spell, a potion, and magic journal. Well at least it does for Harry and Draco. Hogwarts years/
1. Chapter 1

"Malfoy...what are y-" Harry started before he was hit with a tripping jinx. "What the fuck Malfoy!" Harry yelled, pulling out his wand and aiming at the Slytherin.

It wasn't long before both boys were shooting hexes across the semi-crowded corridor. Unfortunately, they both repelled their respective stinging hexes at the same time, only noticing what they did when they heard two high pitched squeals.

"...Shit." Malfoy stared at the two witches who caught the bad end of a _very_ painful stinging hex. "I'm so sorry Pans...it's all Potter's fault though! If he hadn't been such a git this would have never happened." Malfoy cringed at the glare he received back from his fellow Slytherin.

A few feet over from the verbal lashing Malfoy was getting, stood a very distraught Potter. "Oh my god Hermione...you're hurt. I'm so so so so sorry...we have to get you to the Hospital wing" Hermione, sporting a very unGryffindor glare herself but nodded her head anyway.

Madam Pomfry checked the girls over and deemed them well enough, but insisted that stay at the hospital wing for another hour or two, or at least until the swelling goes down.

Harry sat at the edge of Hermione's bed apologizing profusely. "That's enough Harry, I know you're sorry and I'm okay I promise"  
>"i HEXED one of my best friend Hermione! How is that okay? I mean I know it's not like I meant to hit you or anything, but that doesn't make it okay"<br>"You meant to hit Malfoy." Hermione said with a thoughtful expression on her face, one all too similar to the one she gets when Snape asks a particularly challenging potions question.  
>"Well yeah of course...that's...just what we do"<br>Hermione shrugged, seemingly content with that response. Although Harry didn't fail to miss a smirk that vanished just as fast as it came.

They were interrupted by loud coughing and an annoyingly dramatic sigh "DRAAAACOOOO. I'm cold...and hungry"  
>"Pansy, it was a bloody stinging hex. You're not ILL."<br>"Whatever Dray...I don't care. I'm lying in the stupid hospital wing next to GRANGER no less. I demand to be waited on hand and foot" Draco scoffed "Poor baby. Maybe you'll need a blood transplant too...you know...since you're so sick. And then they'll have to take Granger's blood because she's closest." Draco had to pause to breathe as he was laughing to hard. "And then you'll be a mudblood too. AHAHAHHA"  
>Pansy attempted a scowl but ended up laughing alongside Draco. "Holy shit Draco, don't even-don't even joke!"<p>

Harry stood up from where he sat on Hermione's bed and made his way over to Pansy's side. "If you're done making fun of my friend Malfoy, I'd like to leave."  
>"And what the hell's stopping you potter?"<br>Harry scoffed, "As if I'm leaving Hermione here alone...with you two none the less"  
>"Potter, I hate to inform you, but I'm as entitled to be here as Pansy is. Lucky for you, I have to get going anyway-" Pansy pouted "-just so you know I'm not leaving because you told me to. Pansy, love, I'll see you later this evening." Malfoy strode out of the room and left for the library."<p>

"Stupid Malfoy, stupid hexes,...Slytherins" Harry mumbled under his breath. He turned around, facing Pansy again "Bye Parkinson. I'm sorry about your arm, I really am. It's not like you had anything to do with it, you or Hermione." And Harry left for Gryffindor tower.

A few beds over, Hermione pulled out a book and starting the reading for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Assignment.

"...Granger?" Hermione heard a barely audible whisper come from Pansy's side.

"Um...yes?" Hermione cautiously replied.

"Doesn't it piss you off? The way Draco and Potter are ALWAYS going at it. It's not like this is the first time we've felt the repercussions of a miss thrown spell."

"Of course it does...I hate that they fight. I could care less that they hate each other but they're fighting is endangering other students- not to mention their school work as well. It's like they're both too focus on hurting each other...Harry seldom takes sufficient notes in potions anymore."

"Leave it too you Granger to think about the academic benefit of their cease fire"

"..What- No! I care about Harry's happiness too! Parkinson, are you saying you actually CARE about their well being?"

Pansy smirked "Not Potter's. Draco's? Well that's irrelevant, plus I'm pretty sure fighting Potter makes him ecstatic. But I also know a secret of Dray's that he'll never in a million year admit too. So I figured this would be a perfect opportunity to abuse this knowledge and use it for my benefit."

"I'm not doing anything that would hurt Harry, so you can forget it."

"Shut up Granger, this won't hurt your little savior. In fact, I think he has a secret too...one frighteningly close to Draco's."

Granger narrowed her eyes, trying to read the girl in front of her. "I'm agreeing to anything or even saying I'll consider it, but what exactly is your idea?"

Pansy laughed. "Simple Granger! This." She held out a green leather book with a golden trim outlining the edges of it.

Hermione did have to admit the notebook, though quite simple, was very pretty. She reached out for the book and flipped through the first couple of pages.

"It's just blank parchment...How is a journal going to stop them from fighting?" Pansy rolled her eyes and snatched the book back.

"Its' not just a journal Granger sheesh I though you were supposed to be the smart one out of the "golden trio" Pansy replied with obvious distaste.  
>"It's obviously-" Pansy continued, "-magic! My uncle gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday and I haven't found a good enough reason to use it yet. Or at least not one worthy of it's power. We're going to have to do some research to find what spell activates it though, my daft uncle died before he had a chance to tell me...idiot. Anyway, there's a spell that activates it but it also needs a drop of blood from two consenting parties. Which in our case will be two...obliviously consenting parties."<p>

Hermione, now thoroughly intrigued about this rare artifact. "That shouldn't be too hard, they both trust us, but you haven't even told me what it _does_?"

Pansy, clearly please with Hermione's sudden interest, continued, "It's all very mundane Granger. You write in it like you would any other journal. It's _parchment."_

Hermione rolled her eyes but let Pansy explain, "except everything we write actually happens." Pansy smirked at Hermione's bewildered expressions "only to the two people whose blood is in the journal though. It's not like one of could write 'Potter defeats the Dark Lord' and that actually happens. It can only be things that affect Draco and Potter. For example, if I wanted Draco to punch potter in face...he would be forced to punch potter in the face."

Hermione looked affronted "What! That's-that thing has to be illegal... It sounds like the imperious curse, we would be torturing them! And there's no way the ministry would allow an artifact like that be available to anybody who wanted one." Hermione took a moment to breathe, although clearly still distressed.

"For heaven's sake Granger, it's not Dark Magic or anything like that. It's just a fucking journal." Pansy smirked "I must have forget to mention that we wont be able to write anything in the journal that both boys don't want to do. Maybe not consciously, but they do none the less. So if I wrote, 'Draco punches Potter in the Face' and it didn't erase right away, then it means that both Draco and Potter wants Draco to punch potter in the face."

Hermione studied Pansy for a few moments, as to ensure there were no other catches or lies being thrown her way. "That...that may actually work Parkinson. I'm a little sorry I didn't come up with it myself though."

Pansy smiled, clearly happy with the praise she was receiving. "Well then, I take it you approve. Meet me in the Library tomorrow evening and we can discuss our plans. I imagine if you tell Potter to prick himself with a needle and bleed on a journal he'd shrug, bleed, and walk away. Draco on the other hand is going to have a hissy fit about it 'ruining' his flawless skin blah blah blah. Plus he's going to want to know why and he can see straight through my lies. We're going to have to sneaky and more deceptive than I'm sure you've ever been, can you handle it?" Pansy stuck out her hand waiting for Hermione to meet the challenge.

And she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Look how fast I uploaded! Yayy! I can't really promise exactly what days I'll be uploading but as soon as I write em' I'll post em'

Also, if anyone wants anything extra put in the story just let me know and I'll try fit your kink in xD hhaha!

_Disclaimer: Nothing's really mine except for the 'story part' JK own the rest_

Later that evening Hermione and Pansy met up to begin discussing the plan. Hermione had arrived hours before their designated time, hoping to finish the majority of her assignments ahead of time.

Pansy, flanked by a grumpy looking Blaise, strode into the library fifteen minutes later than she was supposed to. "You're late" Hermione needlessly pointed out. "Oh my sincerest apologies Granger, if I only I had brought Draco with me instead of spending the last half hour convincing him I needed to go study." Pansy scoffed, "He _knows_ I don't study Granger…that's why I had bring Zambini"

Blaise rolled his eyes but still gave a curt nod towards Hermione. Pansy explained to Hermione that she had told Blaise their tentative plan and, although he thought it was "an under thought out plan that will inevitably back fire" he agreed to keep it a secret.

"Fine. Whatever Pansy, can we just get on with this?" Hermione tried.

"My sentiments exactly…uh…Herm—no I can't do it. Granger it is." Hermione chuckled at Pansy's effort.

Pansy continued, "I think it's in our best interest for me to trick Draco first. If he sees someone else's blood I think he'll start to get suspicious."

Blaise butted in, "Pansy, how are YOU going to trick DRACO into doing something he doesn't want to do. It's not going to happen. The only person whose ever even come close was his father…and even that didn't go over so well."

"Tsk Tsk Blaise, how dare you accuse me of not already having a plan. I'm not a bloody Hufflepuff…obviously I've already got it worked out"

Pansy was met by silence.

"What?" Pansy shrieked.

Hermione leaned forward, "well are you going to tell us?"

Pansy sighed, "Fine, since your begging, I suppose I could be generous." This exclamation met by a couple of eye rolls. "Who, at this school, does Draco trust more than anyone else in the world?"

Pansy was met by more silence until Blaise was suddenly hit by the answer, "PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Pansy smirked, "exactly! All we have to do is forge a letter from Snape explaining what exactly Draco must do and then, and Blaise this is where you come in—"Hey I said I wanted no part of this" Blaise interrupted, "Shut up Blaise. Anyway, you deliver the letter and journal to Draco and tell him it's from Severus."

"That's outrageously dumb, I hope you know Pansy. But Draco trusts Snape probably more than he does his own mother and, consequently, has a serious blind spot…even with stupid ideas like this one. So, as an early birthday present to you dear, I will help you. But don't for once think It's because I like you, I just like seeing Draco squirm. And nothing makes Draco squirm as much as Potter" Blaise concluded…"should we be saying all of this in front of Hermione?"

"It's fine Blaise…Granger won't tell. She's in just as deep as we are now" Granger gulped at the evil glint in Pansy's eye.

The next day, Draco stormed into the Slytherin Common Room looking ready to hex the next thing that moved. It seemed that Pansy was willing to take the chance.

Draco raised his wand, "Don't. Move. Pansy. I will fucking hex your brains out"

"No you won't Draco, you've already hexed me this week. Remember?" Pansy purred.

Draco flinched, shit. Pansy sauntered over and dragged him to the couch, draping herself on the couch. "What happened baby, you can surely tell your best friend in the whole entire world"

Exasperated Draco said "Nothing Pansy. It's just fucking Potter. Why does he always have to be such a prat? It's no wonder the Dark Lord is trying to kill him…he's an annoying-"

"prat? Wanker? Git? Twat?" Pansy butted in.

"Yes." Draco scowled.

"Well it's not like I don't _agree_ with you, but why even bother with him? I'm sure if you were to just ignore him- maybe through an insult or two at him every once an while, he'd probably just go away."

"No. It wouldn't work, I'm sure of it. Plus I don't think it's very fair Potter's so…_happy_ all the time. It's disgusting if you ask me. I'm the only one who really gets to him, the only one that really pisses him off. So I feel it is my duty to all purebloods everywhere to annoy the fuck out of him, even if it means sacrificing my own happiness."

"You're such a _hero_ Draco"

"Yes…from now on you should probably refer to me as 'the-boy-who-lived-to-screw-potter'"

Pansy shrieked with laughter, falling out of Draco's lap and on to the floor.

"DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT YOU JUST SAID, I'm crying Draco, actually crying"

"Wha-? Oh..OH GOD. No! Pansy that's not what I meant! I meant screw as in fuck."

"HAHHAHA"

"UGH! NO! As in like _fuck over_"

Pansy calmed herself down and straightened her face "Fuck over _what _Draco?"

"EWW. You're vile, disgusting pansy Parkinson! You belong locked up in an insane asylum right alongside dear auntie Bellatrix. You're-just…I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Right as Draco was about to leave, Blaise burst through the portrait. "Oh hey guys, I thought I'd find you here. Why's Pansy laughing so hard…and why do you look like you're about to murder her? This isn't about the-"

"No!" Pansy yelled "No _Blaise_ this is not about the potions homework I needed help with in the library yesterday" Even though she wasn't looking at Draco, she could almost hear the skepticism. So she decided to add "Draco's just discussing how he'd like to be 'the-boy-who-lived-to-fuck-potter-over-snapes-desk"

Draco shrieked "I did not say Snape's desk! And I was not talking about fucking potter either!" He decided to add as an after thought.

Blaise smirked "Whatever you say draco. Speaking of Snape, he wanted me to give this to you and said it was urgent."

"what exactly did he say" Draco said doubtfully.

He said "Mr. Zambini how _dare_ you talk to me like that. I'll have you know this shade of Black is very in style and you are an ignorant fool if you think otherwise. You can make it up to me by delivering this Mr. Malfoy. See it reaches him directly and you are not go weaseling- both he and snape smirked- through any of this as it is highly confidential. He's to open it immediately and leave it in the common room for me to retrieve later. Are you competent to handle that Mr. Zambini?"

"Oh. Well fine, hand it over" and with that Zambini gave him the journal and letter and headed upstairs for the rest of the night, shortly followed by Draco.

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I've sent this letter, as well as this notebook, with Mr. Zambini. I hope, for the sake of our house points, it has reached you fully intact. It is of the utmost importance you follow these direction as precisely as I have given them to you. _

_ First and foremost you are to open the back flap of the journal. You will see I have attached a plebian sewing needle. You must prick your forefinger and press it firmly to the inside of the book while whispering the incantation 'Fabula ad Vitam' If you do this correctly, as I don't doubt you will, the blood stain should soak directly into the book._

_ This is highly confidential and you must never bring this matter up again. Trust me in that I will explain everything to you only when the time is right. _

_Please do not hassle me with questions or concerns,_

_ Professor Severus Snape. _

Draco shuddered when he finished the letter. How strange, Draco thought, he normally doesn't keep secrets like that. He sighed, he knew he had a soft spot for his god father- he was almost positive if Severus told him to jump, he would jump.

He flipped the last page and found the needle, just as severus said he would. He hesitantly pricked his finger and shakily placed it to the back of the book. Quietly whispering the incantation in case any nosy students were listening in.

When all was said and done he closed the notebook and hid it in a drawer in the Slytherin common room, figuring the professor could just accio the book when he came to retrieve it. With that he headed up to join the rest of the 7th years in the dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi. Sorry this took me awhile to update. For some reason, I've been updating this story really late at night . So I'm sure if I re read it, I'd find a ton of spelling mistakes, but I'm too tired. If someone wants to BETA, you can message me. But if not, than the spelling mistakes will have to remain until I go back and change them (Soon, I promise)_

_Enjoy!_

Hermione stood in the girl's dormitory pacing back and forth. She clutched the notebook in her hands, frowning, as she searched through the seemingly normal pages. "How is it that such a normal looking notebook could have so much power over two people" she muttered to herself. "Oh I do hope I'm doing the right thing." She unceremoniously fell back onto her bed, "no no, I'm doing this for Harry's good. I'm sure he'll thank me one day…"

She heard a group of rambunctious boys storm through the portrait hole downstairs and sat up trying to listen for Harry's voice.

"Great game guys…" She heard one of the boys cheer, following that was celebratory banter and a few laughs here and there, one of which she determined had to be Harry's.

Hermione tip toed down stairs with the journal casually swinging in hands.

She cleared her through, "echem Harry?"

"Oh, hey Hermione." Harry said, sporting a lopsided smile.

"…Can I speak to you for a moment" She made a show of leaning in closer…"it's about the…hex"

Harry looked horror stricken "Shit Hermione! I didn't even ask how you were feeling! Is everything okay?"

"Shh Harry, I'm fine. Just, come with me for a minute?"

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him up to her dorm.

She turned back around to face Harry. "Wha? Jeez harry stop fretting! I'm _fine_ really."

He plopped down on the wooden desk closest to her bed.

"Fine Hermione I believe you. What's this about then?."

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "Well I was doing some research into hexes and what not, more specifically healing them. I was…astonished how differently Pansy and I recovered from the hex. And I'm convinced it has to do with blood purity."

"Um Herm, did you just call Parkninson, Pansy?"

"What? Um yes. Yes, because see, this was Pansy's idea. She said that the reason she felt better faster was because her blood was purer. And I'm sure she was just saying this to try and get a rise out of me, but it left me curious none the less. So I wanted to test my theory."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well I don't know Hermione, I honestly doubt recovering from hexes has anything to do with blood. I mean, that doesn't even sound plausible"

"I suppose. But you know me, I have to test everything" Hermione forced a chuckle.

Harry chuckled as well "I guess you're right. Ok, so what do you need from me?"

"Well I already have a blood sample from a pure blood as well as a muggle born. If you're okay with it, I'd like to get one from a half-blood as well."

"'course herm. It's the least I could do for after what I pout you through." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Hermione waved him off and pulled out the green notebook, laying it on the desk in front of him. She flipped the last page and rattled of the instructions.

Harry pricked his finger, recited the incantation, and pressed his finger to the blank page.

"Thanks so much Harry! I'll let you know the results as soon as I'm finished"

Harry gave an appreciate laugh, "I'm sure you will Hermione"

Harry gave her a quick hug and vanished back downstairs to join the rest of the guys.

It was the second time that week that Hermione found herself staring at two pretentious Slytherins. She rolled her eyes but sat down"

"Granger," Pansy greeted "Do you have it?"

Hermione pulled out the journal from her bag and laid it on the table. Pansy reached across the table to take the journal from her, only to be stopped by the Gryffindor.

"No." Hermione snatched the journal back, holding it tightly.

"what the hell Granger?"

"Just wait. I want a promise first."

Pansy scowled and Blaise grinned, "how very Slytherin of you Granger…I think I just might be able to tolerate you."

Hermione nodded her head in Blaise's direction and turned her focus back on the irritated girl.

"I want you to ensure Harry's safety and well- being. I don't want him hurt. I know this might be a foreign concept to you lot, but friendship and honestly is really important to me and I had to lie to Harry about something that is not only about him but could potentially harm him. So I want you word"

Pansy reluctantly nodded, "Whatever granger." And stuck out her hand for the Gryffindor to shake.

Blaise interrupted, "Great well now that that's all settled, what's the first thing we're going to make the two love birds do."

Hermione and Pansy whipped around to face the other Slytherin. Pansy looked ready to hex him while Hermione just gaped. "Wahh...what did you say?"

Blaise just smirked "Are we still pretending that they both aren't dying to shag each other's brains out? Because if we are, I think that this journal is going to be a complete waste of time."

Pansy gritted her teeth "You don't know what you're talking about Blaise"

"Yes I do. In fact, you were saying the exact same thing last night when you and I were watching Draco fix his hair in front of the mirror, muttering curses at Potter. All I want is a good laugh girls and, if executed properly, I think this will be a fairly sufficient outlet"

Pansy snuck a glance over at Granger who seemed to be taking it all in strides, if not blushing herself.

Quietly Hermione spoke up, "Umm…I may have come to the same conclusion as Blaise. I mean I would never do something like this to spite Harry or to have a good laugh. I just think Harry really needs someone right now, someone who can be there for him where Ron and I cant. And Draco's the only person who can get such an emotional reaction out of Harry, even if it's negative more often than not."

Pansy, looking like she just won the lottery, faced Hermione again. "Brilliant Granger! So we'll play matchmaker. What a perfect chance to test how well I can manipulate people."

"Pansy…" Granger warned.

Pansy waved off Granger. "Yeah yeah, wow should we begin our story?"

"Nothing too drastic at first. I have a feeling both Harry and Malfoy are suspicious after today so we have to be discrete"

"I guess that makes sense. Although ever since the hex incident Draco and Potter have been studiously avoiding each other. We need to push them together again, make them notice each other."

Hermione frowned, trying to come up with plausible scenarios.

"Potter's late to class sometimes." Blaise said out of nowhere.

Pansy turned to him about to reprimand him for the useless interruption.

"Harry's…late…to class…" Hermione mumbled, "Oh! Harry's late to class! That's brilliant Blaise!" 

Blaise laughed in triumph while Pansy pouted at still not having caught on.

"Listen Pansy, if Harry oversleeps and misses the beginning of class everyone will have already found a seat. Normally if Harry's late there's always a Gryffindor open to sit next to, but if we make sure the only seat available for Harry is next to Draco than they'll be forced to sit next each other for the remainder of the class."

"All week. We'll make Harry over sleep all. week."

Pansy scribbled it into the journal

_Harry oversleeps every morning the third week of October. _

_When he arrives to class, all the seats are full save for the one next to Draco. _

Hermione leaned over the read what she had written, "well that's simple enough. Are you sure it'll work"

"Only one way to find out Granger." With that Pansy closed the journal and stalked out of the library.

Blaise called back "See you in class tomorrow Granger" Smirking as he left the library as well.

_Hehe. I'm a little disappointed with the lack of hot sex so far, but that'll change soon ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed, I love reviews—they keep this story going. Thanks to Kissedlock and ZADRvampy for theirs! _

_I'm going to bed now xD_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry rolled over on his side, drooling gracelessly on his pillow. The hustle and bustle outside of his curtains finally convinced him he ought to get up. He sat up lazily and stretched. His head lulled down and his eye lids drooped. Harry fell asleep again.

Fifteen minutes later his head snapped up and body jerked into action. "Fuck fuck fuck" Harry murmured. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He said to an empty dorm room.

Five minutes after that, a distraught and poorly dressed Harry Potter found his way down to his first class.

Professor Flitwick would not be pleased.

When Harry finally reached the classroom door he sighed, entering cautiously.

"Ahhh Mr. Potter? We believed you were feeling ill this morning. Unfortunately, if you are late to class again I will have to hand out some sort of consequence. You're quite tardy this morning." Flitwick began.

Harry cringed, "yes sir" He let his eyes scan the classroom for an open seat. Harry frowned, "Sir, there doesn't seem to be any more open seats…"

"Not at all Harry, Mr. Malfoy has a perfectly empty seat beside him. We will be working on a project for the next couple weeks so it is expected that you remain there throughout the duration of the project. Please take a seat Harry"

Harry fumbled with something, only just realizing he had severely interrupted the class already and decided he would have to wait until after class to work out other seating arrangements. There was no way in hell he was going to sit next to _Malfoy_ for the next two weeks.

Malfoy had not taken to the seating arrangement any better than Harry had. Both boys sported a heavy scowl while they poured their concentration into ignoring each other.

Flitwick rambled on about defense spells but Harry was far more focused on drilling holes into his parchment with his eyes.

"Hey Potter?"

Harry tried to ignore the annoying sound coming from his left

"What did that paper ever do to you? Afraid if you actually write something on it, you''ll see how daft you really are?"

Harry, resigned that the annoying sound wasn't going to stop on its own and turned toward Malfoy, "Just pretending it was you Malfoy." Harry took the paper in his hands and crumpled it up and tossed it haphazardly on the floor.

Malfoy just grinned, "Potter I must insist you not fantasize about me in class. Sure, now you're only picturing me as a piece of parchment. But if this little hobby of yours becomes a habit then that would hardly be appropriate. Who knows, one day I'm a piece of paper and the next your picturing me on my knees slowly taking you into my—" Draco froze and clasped a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide and he looked ready to cry.

"What the fuck!" Draco screeched.

Harry just stood, mouth a gape.

Two desks behind them a whole other debacle was taking place.

"Blaise how could you?" Hermione yelled grabbing the notebook back from the cackling Slytherin.

Blaise just continued laughing. Hermione turned to Pansy, "Aren't you going to do something? Say something?"

"What the hell am_ I_ supposed to do Granger? Tell them that I have a magical notebook that can control them? That we, you included, have been conspiring behind their backs? I didn't think so."

All three of them turned back around and focused on the scene unfolding in front of them.

Draco had scooted his over to the very end of the desk and sent death glares to whomever accidently glanced his way. Harry on the other hand sat with his hand under his chin looking genuinely perplexed.

A few hours after the Charms incident, everything seemed to have turned back to normal. The golden trio made their way to the great hall for lunch, the Slytherins doing the same.

It was Hermione's turn with the notebook.

She was mindlessly flicking her quill on the table, thinking furiously. She had already planned what she was going to write but she wanted to make sure both of the boys had recovered from the Charms incident.

"How was your morning Harry?" She said abruptly.

Harry looked up, "Oh it was good Hermione, how about yours?" He added with a small smile.

"Fine, great. Thanks for asking"

"Does anyone want to know how _my_ morning was?" Ron added

"Not particularly. No." Harry said jokingly.

"Of course Ron, tell us about your morning" Hermione said, looking pointedly at Harry but laughed anyway.

Ron rambled on about his classes and the difficult homework the professors gave him in excess.

"You'll have to help me of course Hermione, I think they do it just to spite us, I really do." Ron said, shaking his head.

It was no wor never, Hermione thought.

"Ron I can't help you with all your homework, you're going to have to try studying on your own every now and again. In fact it's exactly what you should be doing right now…what we ALL should be doing right now"

Hermione studiously pulled out her books and quill and began working. Although contrary to what her friends thought, she was not working on school work.

Hermione opened the journal to the second page and began writing…

_Draco and Harry were a bit distracted from this morning's debacle. Harry should approach the Slytherin table and ask Draco for the notes he missed in Charms. If Draco wants to, he should let Harry sit down at the table to copy the notes. _

She finished. She looked at the passage and determined it was simple and straight forward. She didn't understand why hers and Pansy's scheme had to get in the way of her best friend's school work. Hermione would do all that she could to make sure Harry didn't get behind.

Hermione closed the notebook and anxiously waited for her scene to unfold.

Harry shuffled through his papers, as both of his friends had already started studying and there wasn't much else for him to do.

When he got to his Charms work he realized he lacked this morning's notes.

"Hey Hermione, could I copy your Charms notes from this morning…I err…my quill broke and I couldn't copy it down" Harry stumbled out.

Hermione snickered but resumed a straight face as quickly as she could, "Sorry Harry, I really think you should do your own work." Hermione whispered, "Plus I just told Ron he had to do his own work, it would be horridly hypocritical of me to turn around and let you copy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine fine…Hey Ron?"

Ron looked up, "Yeah mate?"

"Could I borrow your Charm notes from this morning?"

"'fraid not, one of Malfoy's goons sent a trip hex my way earlier today and my parchment went flying. I can't find today's notes for some reason."

"Eh its fine Ron, thanks anyway"

Ron nodded and went back to struggling with Potions.

Harry frowned. He didn't really trust anyone else's notes. He could probably trust Dean, if he asked, but his handwriting is atrocious.

What's the point of Charms partner if you can't copy their notes? None. Malfoy is and will be useless these next two weeks, Harry figured he might as well get _something_ out of this horrendous seating arrangement.

"I think I'll go ask Malfoy"

He looked nervously glanced at his two friends. Ron looked horrified.

"Are you serious Harry? It's MALFOY. Can't you just ask Seamus or something? Mafloy will _hex_ you."

Harry gave Ron the 'really?' stare.

Ron sighed, "It's up to you Harry. I mean it's the prats fault you have to sit there, the least he could do is let you copy his notes"

Harry grinned, "Exactly!"

He looked over at Hermione but he couldn't pin point the expression on her face.

"Are you alright Herm?"

"What? Oh yes Harry, I'm fine. Go and ask…Malfoy"

Harry cocked his head as if questioning her odd behavior but nodded anyway and rose from the Gryffindor table.

Malfoy was facing away from the Gryffindor, blissfully unaware of Harry's approach.

Pansy and Blaise on the other hand had the privilege of watching an uncomfortable Potter approach the snake table nervously. Harry schooled a determined face when he finally got there.

"Echem."

"…"

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"…"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Pandy and Blaise watched in morbid fascination.

"I need to borrow your Charms notes"

Malfoy rose from his seat to be eye level with Potter.

"Excuse me?"

"I. Need. To. Borrow. Your. Charms. Notes."

"What makes you think I'll give them to you" Draco smirked

Not to be out down, Harry mirrored the smirk.

"You're the only reason I don't have any notes. If you hadn't expressed your desire to—"

"SHUT UP, Potter." Malfoy reached into to rucksack and pulled out a few pieces of parchment with flawless script and shoved it at Harry.

"Take it you wanker." He lowered his voice down to a controlled whisper, "Somebody probably put a spell on me to make me say what I said. That wasn't me."

"Whatever Malfoy."

"I hate you Potter."

"I hate you too Malfoy."

Harry turned on his heel and began to walk away, but stopped immediately when he heard a panicked "Wait!"

Harry turned back around to face Malfoy and looked and him questioningly.

"You can't just take my bloody notes. I do need them back you know? To study? Even you must know what that is."

Harry rolled his eyes and took out his wand to spell himself a copy.

Harry nodded again and made his departure back to the Gryffindor table. Satisfied with the results, he resumed eating with and laughing with his friends.

Hermione looked content with her plan but when she peered over at the Slytherin table Blaise and Pansy looked disappointed.

She mouthed a "what?" in Pansy's direction. Pansy rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Blaise.

Later that evening, when they had all planned to planned to meet, Hermione came face to face with two very disgruntled Slytherins.

"What is your problem? I got them to interact again didn't I?"

Pansy just scowled.

Blaise interrupted the stare down, "These two aren't going to initiate anything on their own, we have to really push them."

Hermione scoffed, "You don't mean like a repeat performance of what happened this morning!"

Blaise replied, "That's exactly what I mean. It's my turn with the journal anyway."

Hermione looked affronted but handed over the journal anyway.

To curious to walk away without knowing the next step, Hermione decided to speak to Blaise again. "What are you going to write?"

Blaise pulled out a parchment scribbled on from top to bottom. "This!" he exclaimed excitedly.

He snatched it away before Hermione had a chance to read it.

"But you won't know until it happens. I promised you I'd keep them safe and that's what I'll do…I just intend to make things a lot more interesting."

Hermione looked skeptical.

"You'll see." Blaise smirked and left the library on a mission.


End file.
